Der Zauber der Lockharts The Lockhart Charm
by Smilla-Zanja
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart wird aus St.Mungo entlassen, obwohl seine Erinnerungen nicht zurückgekehrt sind. Kann ein kleines magisches Wesen ihm helfen, in die Welt und zu sich selbst zurückzufinden?


Anmerkungen:

Die Geschichte des Lockhart-Clans, sein Wappen und sein Motto sind echt und auch in der Muggelwelt bekannt.

Die Uhr, genau wie hier beschrieben, gibt es wirklich. Nur ein einziges Mal auf der Welt. Und sie ist in meinem Besitz. :-)

**Der Zauber der Lockharts**

**(The Lockhart Charm)**

"Gilderoy?" Die Stimme der Heilerin klang ungewohnt zögernd. Miriam Strout war, wenn auch nicht resolut wie einige ihrer Kolleginnen, so doch auf eine mütterlich-liebevolle Art bestimmt. In diesem Moment klang sie jedoch eher wie eine schüchterne Schwesternschülerin, die nicht wagte, das Krankenzimmer zu betreten.

Ihr Lieblingspatient sah von dem Brief auf, den er gerade schrieb, legte die Pfauenfeder weg und schenkte ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln. "Was gibt's?" fragte er auf seine unvergleichlich arglose Art. Miriam schluckte. Sein kindliches Vertrauen machte es ihr noch schwerer, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken.

Vielleicht würde es ihr gelingen, die Botschaft wie eine gute Nachricht klingen zu lassen. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln teilte sie ihm mit: "Die Klinikleitung hat beschlossen, dich zu entlassen. Du... du bist frei,... geheilt..." Sein sonniger Gesichtsausdruck wich dem ungläubigen Staunens. "Aber ich bin nicht geheilt", protestierte er, "ich habe meine Erinnerungen nicht wiedergewonnen." "Nein", gab sie ihm recht, "und nach Meinung des Ärztegremiums wirst du das auch nie. Aber sie sagen, es macht unter diesen Umständen keinen Sinn, dich länger hier festzuhalten. Du bist so weit wieder in Ordnung, dass dein Gedächtnis für alles, was nach deinem Unfall passierte, tadellos funktioniert. Keine Aussetzer mehr, kein orientierungsloses Herumirren. Du musst dich damit abfinden, keine Vergangenheit zu haben, aber in der Gegenwart hast du durchaus eine Identität. Eine neue, mag sein, aber jedenfalls eine Identität. Es wird Zeit, dass du dein neues Leben auch lebst. Es wäre nicht recht, dich zu lebenslänglich St. Mungo zu verurteilen." Es kostete sie viel Mühe diese Worte auszusprechen, von denen sie höchstens teilweise überzeugt war. Sie kannte den wahren Grund für die plötzliche Entscheidung: Die Betten im St. Mungo wurden knapp. Der Zaubererkrieg war vorbei und hatte zahllose Opfer hinterlassen.

"Wo soll ich denn jetzt hin?" Gilderoy klang einfach nur ratlos und verzweifelt. "Du besitzt ein Haus in Schottland", klärte ihn die Heilerin auf, "sowie ein recht stattliches Vermögen bei Gringotts, aus deiner Zeit als Starautor. Wir haben den Fahrenden Ritter bestellt, er wird dich zuerst zur Bank und dann nach Hause bringen. Du kannst es dir leisten, dich dort erst einmal in aller Ruhe einzuleben. Und dann tust du vielleicht wieder das, was du am besten kannst: Bücher schreiben. Komm, pack jetzt deine Sachen, der Fahrende Ritter wird gleich hier sein."

Der Koffer war gepackt. Seltsam kahl sah das vertraute Zimmer aus, ohne Fotos, Briefe und Pfauenfeder, der offenstehende Kleiderschrank ohne Gilderoys farbenfrohe Roben. "Kommst du?" fragte Miriam mit erstickter Stimme. Er folgte ihr und warf einen letzten Blick auf das einzige Zuhause, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Über fünf Jahre war er hier gewesen, doch für ihn war es mehr: sein ganzes Leben. Alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte. Und plötzlich sollte die Welt so unendlich groß werden und so fremd.

Sie machten kurz Halt an der Rezeption. Der Pförtner überreichte Gilderoy ein Kästchen. "Deine Wertsachen", erklärte Miriam, "sie wurden dir bei deiner Ankunft abgenommen." Er blickte in die Schachtel. Sie enthielt seinen Zauberstab, einen Ring und eine Uhr. An keinen der Gegenstände konnte er sich erinnern. Er wog den schweren, goldenen Siegelring beeindruckt in deiner Hand. Ein Herz war auf ihm abgebildet, umgeben von einer Art Vorhängeschloss. Die Uhr, an einem schwarzen Lederarmband, hatte einen goldenen Rand mit römischen Zahlen und goldene Zeiger. Auf ihrem Ziffernblatt war ein silbernes Wappen zu sehen, wiederum umrahmt von einer Art Schloss oder Schnalle. Es zeigte einen Eberkopf und rings um ihn die Worte: "Corda Serrata Pando". Fragend blickte er seine Heilerin an. Miriam zuckte ratlos die Schultern. "Der Ring ist wohl der Siegelring der Lockharts", nahm sie an, "das Herz und das Schloss, das würde passen, nicht wahr? Lock Heart. Aber der Rest, hm, sicher etwas mysteriöses Schottisches. Davon habe ich keine Ahnung, ich bin Engländerin, du musst verzeihen."

Der Moment des Abschieds war gekommen. Eine letzte Umarmung, Tränen auf beiden Seiten, mühsam abgerungene, ermutigende Worte von Miriam. Man ließ ihnen nicht viel Zeit. Der Fahrende Ritter war immer in Eile.

Auch jemand, dem die Welt weniger fremd war als Gilderoy, hätte im Vorbeirasen nicht viel von seiner Umgebung aufnehmen können. Sie machten kurz Halt bei Gringotts. Stan Shunpike stieg mit aus, um ihm bei den Formalitäten zu helfen. Und weiter ging die atemlose Fahrt, bis ihn der Fahrende Ritter vor einem hübschen, kleinen Haus in einer schottischen Heidelandschaft auspuckte.

Das war also sein Haus. Er empfand keinerlei Gefühl von Heimat oder Geborgenheit, als er es anschaute. Kein Wiedererkennen. "Ich habe nicht einmal einen Schlüssel!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen. Hatte das Haus, das so lange leerstand, neue Bewohner gefunden und er selbst war heimatlos, saß auf der Straße? Oder hatte er etwa Familie gehabt und man hatte schlicht vergessen, es ihm zu mitzuteilen?

Eine grelle, quiekende Stimme zerriss seinen Gedankengang. "Meister!" Sein Blick fiel auf eine Hauselfe. Gilderoy wusste, was Hauselfen waren. Es gehörte zu den Dingen, die Miriam ihn gelehrt hatte. Er hatte eine Hauselfe besessen? Das kleine Wesen hing an seinen Beinen und schluchzte seine Freude hinaus: "Meister ist wieder da! Goldie hat so lange gewartet! Goldie hat immer gewusst, Meister kommt zurück! Goldie hat alles in Ordnung gehalten."

Er blickte auf sie hinunter und tätschelte etwas unbeholfen ihren Kopf. Ihre goldgrünen Augen himmelten ihn an. Sie trug ein hübsches Hängerkleid aus edlem, goldschimmerndem Stoff. Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was er über Hauselfen gelernt hatte: Sie trugen keine richtigen Kleider, nur Stofffetzen. Schenkte man ihnen Kleidung, so waren sie frei. "Du bist eine freie Elfe?" vergewisserte er sich. Sie nickte. "Meister hat Goldie freigelassen. Meister hat Goldie Kleidung geschenkt, so viel schöne, schöne Kleidung! Meister ist der gütigste Meister auf der Welt! Goldie weiß, Meister kann sich nicht erinnern. Aber das macht nichts, Goldie erinnert sich für Meister!" Er lächelte unsicher, aber dankbar. "Aber", fragte er, "wenn du doch frei bist, warum bist du dann noch hier?" "Goldie ist freiwillig hier!" beteuerte die Elfe, "Goldie war immer hier und wird immer hier sein. Für Meister!"

Es war gut, nun, wenn schon nicht jemanden zu kennen, so doch von jemandem gekannt zu werden. Mit Goldies Hilfe würde es leichter werden, sich in seinem neuen, alten Leben zurechtzufinden. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich früher viele Gedanken um seine Hauselfe gemacht hatte. Aber in diesem Moment schloss er sie für den Rest seines Lebens fest ins Herz.

Begeistert führte ihn Goldie durch die Räume und zeigte ihm alles. Ihre Enttäuschung, dass er nichts wiedererkannte, versuchte sie sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Hauptsache, er war wieder da! Nun würde alles gut werden. Sie würde dafür sorgen.

Erschöpft ließ Gilderoy sich in einen großen Ohrensessel im Wohnzimmer fallen und betrachtete die Gemälde an den Wänden, welche ausnahmslos ihn zeigten. Er verglich sie mit seiner Reflexion in dem goldgerahmten Wandspiegel und stellte zufrieden fest, dass die Zeit seiner Schönheit noch nichts hatte anhaben können. Goldie huschte indessen hin und her und räumte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten aus dem Koffer in die Schränke.

Gilderoy streckte die Beine aus und drehte gedankenverloren den Siegelring an seinem Finger. Er verschob die Armbanduhr ein wenig und massierte sein Handgelenk. Schließlich nahm er die Uhr ganz ab und betrachtete sie. Sein Blick fiel auf die goldene Rückseite und fand eine verschnörkelte Gravur: "I open locked hearts." Seine Augen wanderten von der seltsamen Inschrift zurück zu dem Bild auf dem Ring: dem Herz und dem Schloss.

"Goldie!" "Meister?" "Komm her zu mir, bitte! Schau, dieser Ring, ist das der Siegelring der Lockharts?" Goldies riesige Augen blickten sehr ernsthaft zu ihm auf, während sie heftig nickte und beteuerte: "Das ist er, oh ja! Goldie weiß es genau. Goldie weiß alles über die Lockharts. Goldies Familie dient dem Lockhart-Clan seit vielen Jahrhunderten." Gilderoy hob die Elfe auf seinen Schoß. "Magst du mir davon erzählen? Es wäre schön, eine Vorgeschichte zu haben. Wenn schon keine persönliche, dann wenigstens eine familiäre."

Für die Hauselfe war es der Himmel auf Erden, auf dem Schoß ihres Meisters sitzen zu dürfen. Mit glänzenden Augen erzählte sie ihm die legendäre Geschichte seiner Vorfahren:

"Meisters Ahnherr, Symon Lockhart Second of Lee, war ein ruhmreicher Kreuzritter. Er kämpfte an der Seite des legendären Königs Robert Bruce von Schottland und des edlen Sir James Douglas. Als der König 1329 starb, trugen seine Getreuen sein Herz weiter mit sich, verschlossen in einer Schatulle. Douglas trug das Herz, Lockhart den Schlüssel zu dem Schatzkästchen. Nur er hatte die Macht, es zu öffnen. Daher stammt das Siegel der Familie, mit dem eingeschlossenen Herz. Und die besondere Macht der magischen Mitglieder des Clans, welche Herzen öffnet."

Die Elfe deutete mit einem langen, dünnen Finger auf die Uhr, welche neben ihr auf dem Schoß ihres Meisters lag. "Corda Serrata Pando, der Wappenspruch des Lockhart-Clans und sein Zauberspruch." "Was bedeutet er?" "Das, was hinten drauf steht, Meister: I open locked hearts."

Gilderoy betrachtete seine beiden Wertgegenstände nun mit ganz anderen Augen. "Es sind magische Gegenstände?" fragte er, "der Ring und die Uhr?" Goldie nickte. "Oh ja, Meister!" sagte sie feierlich. "Aber die wahre Magie liegt nicht in den Dingen, sondern in der Familie. In Meister! Die Gegenstände helfen nur, sie zu verstärken. Aber Meister hat auch ohne sie die Macht der Lockharts!"

"Ich habe eine besondere magische Fähigkeit?" fragte Gilderoy staunend. Davon hatte man ihm nichts erzählt. Dem wenigen zufolge, was er wusste, war er zwar berühmt gewesen, aber nicht gerade für seine besonderen Talente als Zauberer. Die Elfe sah ihn mit verklärtem Blick an. "Meister öffnet alle Herzen! Wer Meister sieht, muss Meister lieben." Das also war der Lockhart-Zauber? Gilderoy war beeindruckt. So also war er durch die Welt gekommen: mit Lockhart-Charme und Lockhart-Charm.

"Aber das ist nicht alles!" teilte die Elfe ihm aufgeregt mit, "der Lockhart-Zauber reicht noch viel weiter! Er ist sehr stark!" Ein trauriger Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen und sie ließ die Ohren hängen. "Sie hätten Meister nicht an den bösen Ort bringen dürfen! Dort konnte keiner Meister helfen! Sie haben Meister weggesperrt, so viele Jahre! Ahnungslose Leute! Sie hätten Meister die magischen Gegenstände nicht wegnehmen dürfen! Sie hätten Meister herbringen müssen, damit man ihm helfen kann, ja!" Gilderoy versuchte ihre Vorwürfe zu verstehen. "St. Mungo ist kein böser Ort", beruhigte er sie, "man war dort immer gut zu deinem Meister." "Aber Meister braucht kein Krankenhaus!" jammerte sie, "Meister braucht den Zauber der Lockharts!" Sie legte den Finger auf die Uhr und flüsterte: "Corda Serrata Pando. I open locked hearts. Meister ist in seinem eigenen Herzen eingeschlossen. Aber Meister hat auch den Schlüssel, um sich zu befreien!"

Gilderoy starrte abwechselnd den Zauberspruch auf der Uhr und die Hauselfe an. "Du meinst... Damit kann ich meine verschütteten Erinnerungen freilegen?" Goldie nickte eifrig. "Es müsste gehen", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll, "der Zauber ist stark."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. "Meister braucht aber einen Lockhart", wandte Goldie ein, "nur ein Angehöriger des Clans kann den Zauber mit der nötigen Macht verwenden. Wir müssen jemanden finden, der ihn auf Meister richten kann, einen Verwandten." Gilderoy schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst es tun, Goldie!"

"Ich? Aber Meister! Goldie ist nur eine Elfe, keine Lockhart!" Er widersprach ihr, sanft aber bestimmt: "Eine Elfe, ja, aber nicht 'nur' eine Elfe. Du bist eine freie Elfe, ein sehr mächtiges magisches Geschöpf. Als Freie darfst du auch einen Zauberstab verwenden, ich leihe dir meinen. Elfenkraft, verbunden mit dem Stab und dem Lockhart-Zauber, müsste eine ungeheure Macht entfalten. Und, Goldie, du bist eine Lockhart! Deine Familie und meine sind seit undenklichen Zeiten untrennbar verbunden. Und es ist üblich, dass Sklaven den Familiennamen ihrer Herren tragen. Du bist keine Sklavin mehr, aber du warst es und alle vor dir waren es. Dein Name ist Lockhart und ich bin mir sicher, mit dir verbindet mich viel mehr, als mit irgendeinem entfernten Verwandten da draußen."

Mit vor Ehrfurcht zitternden Fingern ergriff Goldie den Zauberstab, den er ihr hinhielt. "Meister soll die Uhr anlegen, sie verstärkt den Zauber!" Er tat wie geheißen und betrachtete angespannt den Ring an seinem Finger und die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. "Bereit?" fragte Goldie. "Bereit." "Aber Meister muss wissen, es ist ein so mächtiger Zauber, das Experiment ist nicht ganz ungefährlich..." "Ich sagte: Bereit."

Die Elfe sprang von seinem Schoß, richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und hielt den Zauberstab mit gestrecktem Arm auf ihren Meister gerichtet. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als ob sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickte. Dann stieß sie mit aller ihr zur Verfügung stehender Kraft die magischen Worte aus: "Corda Serrata Pando!"

Ein Lichtwirbel in allen Regenbogenfarben brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und schoss direkt auf Gilderoys Herz zu. Er schrie auf, als die Macht des Zaubers ihn traf und seinen ganzen Körper in einen hellen, vielfarbigen Schimmer hüllte. Dann sank er bewusstlos im Sessel zusammen.

"Meister! Oh, Meister!"

Das Gejammer der Elfe drang an sein Ohr, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor. Seit fast vierundzwanzig Stunden lag Gilderoy auf dem Bett, zu dem sie ihn gebracht hatte, wie leblos, und rührte das Wasser nicht an, das sie ihm hingestellt hatte. Dieses Mal wandte er sich endlich nach ihr um und blickte ihr in die Augen. Eine große Müdigkeit lag in seinem Blick und eine tiefe Trauer.

"Oh, Meister!" schluchzte die Elfe, "es ist etwas schiefgegangen! Goldie hat einen Fehler gemacht! Goldie hätte Meister nicht verzaubern dürfen!" "Nein", flüsterte Gilderoy heiser, "du hast keinen Fehler gemacht. Es ist nichts schiefgegangen. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen wieder." "Aber Meister..."

Er setzte sich auf und nahm endlich den Becher, den sie ihm reichte. "Ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan", wisperte er, "oh, Goldie, wenn du wüsstest! Du würdest du dich für deinen Meister schämen und das Haus verlassen!" Die Elfe schien völlig unbeeindruckt. "Goldie wird niemals gehen", sagte sie ruhig, "und Goldie weiß. Alles." Ungläubig starrte er sie an: "Du wusstest..." Sie stellte den Becher auf dem Nachttisch ab. "Eine gute Hauselfe weiß alles über ihren Meister", erklärte sie, "und Meister ist kein schlechter Mensch. Meister ist der gütigste Meister auf der Welt, freundlich und hell. Meister hat nur... auch die andere Seite der Lockhart-Macht gebraucht." "Es gibt eine... andere Seite?" Goldies langer Zeigefinger deutete auf den Ring an seinem Finger, mit dem eingeschlossenen Herzen darauf. "Ein Lockhart hat die Schlüsselgewalt des Herzens", sagte sie, "er kann Herzen verschließen!" Sie nahm den Finger von dem Ring und legte ihn auf die Uhr. "Und er kann sie öffnen."

Gilderoy vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Ich habe diese Menschen in ihren eigenen Herzen eingeschlossen?" stöhnte er, "so wie auch ich letzten Endes in mir selbst gefangen war?" Die Elfe nickte. "Dann sollte ich nach Askaban gehen!" rief er verzweifelt aus.

"Nein", sagte Goldie, ruhig, aber bestimmt, "das wird Meister nicht tun. Askaban ist ein sehr böser Ort und das würde niemandem nutzen. Meister kennt jetzt seine Macht, Meister weiß, was er tun wird." Er sah sie ratlos an, aber sie schwieg fortan und ließ ihn grübeln.

Einen weiteren Tag später wusste er es. Er würde die Orte seiner Vergangenheit aufsuchen. Die Menschen, in deren Schuld er stand. Er würde ihre Herzen aufschließen und frei sein. Endlich wirklich frei.


End file.
